


Let the good times roll: Season 13 Episode 23 Coda.

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bone, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Pain, Sadness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Contains spoilers: Season 13 - Episode 23: Let the good times roll.Please do not read if you haven't seen the episode yet.





	Let the good times roll: Season 13 Episode 23 Coda.

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader runs into Dean and finds out Dean is not Dean. The Reader, Sam, Cas fight to get Dean back or are they too late? 
> 
> I wrote this as it just came out of my head. It's not that good but I hope you all like it.  
> I know the Reader wasn't in the episode I added her as an extra to make the story more personal. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> All comments welcome and appreciated.

Dean was walking along the street he looked different he was in old fashion clothes. I called out to him. “Dean, Dean, wait up,” I shouted out but got no response as he kept walking.

I followed him as he looks behind him as he knew I was close behind. He headed down an alley as I followed. Why was he ignoring me he never did this before. I wasn't there when Dean made the deal with Michael so I didn't know what was going on with him.

I hesitated walking down the alley as it all felt wrong so I pulled my angel blade out as Dean was nowhere in sight. I came up to some garbage cans which I walk slowly too. I move myself careful as I knew something was wrong. I was about to move when a hand grabs me from behind. I turn as I tried to cut the hand with my angel blade.

The person was Dean but wasn't. His eyes were vacant and blank there was no life in them. His face had no emotions as he looked at me like I was his first victim. I knew this wasn't Dean it was his body but Dean wasn't in control.

“Who are you?” As my voice wavered in terror. 

“Why sweetheart I'm Dean," he said in Dean's voice but it was cold and made me shiver. 

“No your not,” as I took another swing with the blade.

He knocks it from my hands as he looks and laughs.

“Funny your boyfriend is in here screaming to let you go. You do know he loves you right? But his hands are going to kill you. Ironic isn't it.”

“Dean please help me.”

“Sorry he's locked away and can't come out to play.”

“Who are you?”

His eyes glowed blue and he smiled. “I'm the last thing your going to see.”

“You angel dickbag how did you get Dean to agree to this?”

“It was the only way to kill Lucifer.”

I gasped, “he let you in to kill Lucifer?”

“Yes, and now poor Dean thought I would leave but I lied and have control.”

“You son-of-a-bitch he trusted you. You destroyed his trust and hope. God I hate you.”

“Michael,” he supplied like it didn't matter.

He puts his hands around my neck as he squeezes the air from my body as I gasp for breath. Dean was watching inside his body as he was fighting for control. He only needed control for a few seconds.

He was screaming, “no, don't hurt her Michael.”

As Dean’s will became stronger than Michael’s and he stopped squeezing and took control.

“Baby it's me, Dean,” as he flinched as Michael tried to gain control. But he was holding him back. He kissed me softly as he whispered, “I love you. Tell Sammy, Jack, Mary and Cas I'm sorry.”

“Dean fight him come back to me, us. We love you. I love you. We will find away to save you Dean," I said in a hoarse voice from the choking as I coughed a few times as I sucked air into my lungs. 

“Run Baby I can't hold him much longer.”

“Dean,” his eyes were glowing blue as I ran as fast I could I had to get away and find Sam, Cas and see how we were going to fix Dean. I heard wings flapping I knew it was Michael. I also knew I was a dead person running. I suddenly hit a hard body as I was knocked to the ground. I looked into the lifeless eyes as he was about to kill me. When I heard gunshots as Sam fired his gun to get Michael’s attention but they couldn't risk hitting Dean so the bullets were aimed above Dean’s head.

Michael smirked as he looks at Sam and Cas and said, “You won't kill me if you do you kill your brother and friend.”

Cas attacked Dean with the angel blade it wouldn't kill Michael but it would hurt Dean. So Cas aimed for his shoulder and missed as Michael flung him down the alley.

“Yeah he would rather die than have you kill every living thing on Earth,” Sam lifted his shoulders to show he wasn't defeated by Michael.

“He wouldn't want to be in his words an Angel condom,” I said.

Cas said, “Our father wouldn't want you to destroy his creation Michael. He loves humanity and the Earth. Why destroy it!”

“Our Father, he made me fight my brother. Father made me kill my brother Castiel.”

“Yes but you can be free go back to heaven it needs a ruler and new Angels. It's dying Michael without an Archangel to make more its light is going out,” Cas said.

“Dean fight for control don't let him win,” Sam shouted at his brother.

Michael doubled over in pain as Dean was kicking his way out of him. He was shouting, “You will not hurt my brother, my friend and the woman, I love you angel dick. This is for lying to me. I'm going to kick your ass.”

So Dean was fight with the angel inside him to gain control. You see his body jolting from one way to another. I heard his wrist snap as he cries out in pain. You could see the struggle going on inside Dean's body. 

“Come on Dean you can win,” I said.

Then there was a bright light as Michael’s essence comes out of Dean's mouth. Cas follows the light with his eyes as it heads to heaven.  
Dean collapses in pain as he groans. I ran over to him and he looks up his eyes are clear and olive green they normally are.

I hesitated, “Dean,” I whispered.

“Yeah Baby it's me.”

“Dean,” as he pulled me into his lap and kisses me deeply on the lips.

Sam said with an eye roll, “Dude get a room.”

Dean looks up and winks and Sam smiles. 

Cas comes back and said, “Michael has gone to heaven. Hopefully to stay for good.”

He looks at Dean as he is holding his wrist as Cas touches his arm while I was still in his lap. You could hear the bones repairing themselves as he thanks Cas.

Sam and Cas help me up and then Dean. Sam pulls Dean into a brotherly hug and calls him a jerk.

Dean replies with Bitch.

Cas looks at Dean and also pulls him into a hug.

“Woah Cas I'm good.”

“Dean,” Cas said, “Mary and Jack were so worried they will be glad to have you back.”

“I'm glad to be back.” He looks at me and said, “Thank you for loving me Y/N.”

With that we headed to the Impala as Sam throws Dean the keys. Dean looks at them and throws them back.  
Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean looks at me and in their silent brother language he knew what Dean was saying.  
Cas sat in shot gun and Dean and I sat in the back as he pulled me into his arms and held me until we arrived back at the bunker. Everyone gets out but Dean holds me back.

“I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you Y/N. I just….. it was too dangerous and I couldn't tell you.”

“It's always going to dangerous but Dean we have each other and Sam, Cas, Mary and Jack we are a family and we all love you and I've been in love with you from the first time I laid eyes on you Dean Winchester.”

He looked surprised but deep down he knew already. The eye fucking each time we looked at each other. The innocent touches and the way we were always there for each other. Yes he knew and it took Michael taking over and almost killing me for him to finally tell me.

“We are family and we have each other's backs through good times and bad Dean. I will love you always.”

“I love you too Baby.”

Sam comes over are you two coming in or staying in the Impala all night.

“Well Sam it's a thought,” I said with a giggle.

Dean looked outside the Impala and knew he had to go see his family. He had to make sure Jack was alright and safe. Jack was apart of the family and he was a good kid. Nothing like his evil father Lucifer. He was very fond of Jack and he fathered over him like Sam and Cas did. They all were his father and he was proud to be able to teach Jack right from wrong and good from evil. Jack was a smart kid and worked it out for himself. Which cost him his grace and being a nephilim. Jack was now human like them.

As they walked inside he realised he was finally at peace with himself and with life outside the bunker. Whatever happens now they will all face it together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this Coda. It kind of popped out of my head. 
> 
> Hope I haven't spoiled anything for anyone. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story and the wonderful comments and kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time I'm inspired by an episode.


End file.
